Snow Now What?
by melindaWRITER
Summary: Kate and Rick fall asleep early christmas eve, after a particularly gruelling case, only to find mere minutes remaining before their respective holiday celebrations...and two feet of snow on the ground!
1. Visions of murder boards danced

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

December 24th, 2011. 7:30 pm

A numbness in Kate's cheek became increasingly noticeable, and uncomfortable, as the female detective slowly drifted into consciousness. She lifted her head off it's previous resting spot, her desk, and yawned. She her hand moved up to her face and removed the paperclip that had imprinted into her skin, wincing in pain as her flesh adjusted to the metal object's absence.

Across her desk Richard Castle began to stir. He squinted as he tried to work out the pain that his awkward sleeping position caused his neck. He looked at his wrist to check the time. 7:30pm.

"Beckett, we've been out for four hours!" The writer exclaimed, grabbing his winter coat from the back of his chair. "Well Beckett, I would love to stay and wrap up, pun intended, this case with you but if I am late for dinner Alexis will have my head, and I have a much better present waiting for her at home."

He chuckled at his own wit and headed towards the elevator but stopped when Kate called his name.

"Castle, you might want to see this."

She tore her angry gaze away from the computer screen and walked towards one of the windows. She slowly opened the blinds to peer out at the city, silently praying that her computer had been lying to her.

What she saw was not good.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

The brunette exclaimed, combing her fingers through her curls, hoping in vain that the added pressure on her brain would cause her to see clearly because this could not be right. In the four hours since she and Castle had fallen asleep, working on a case, a heavy snow fell over the city, at least 2 meters of snow, and it was still coming down! Her frustration turned into a second of anger, why hadn't anybody woken her up?

Kate's anger quickly subsided when the events of this afternoon replayed in her mind. It was noon and everyone was heading home for the night. She had refused to leave though, and Castle refused to leave her. They wished their colleagues, well Kate's colleagues and Castle's friends, a happy holiday and they sat down at her desk to work. They must of fallen asleep at around 3:30, still no further ahead in their case than before.

Kate was wishing that she had gone home with everyone else when Castle joined her at the window.

"That's not good!" He exclaimed, echoing her thoughts exactly.

"Of course it's not good Castle! How the hell are we supposed to get home!"

"Uhh, I can't call a car?"

"No Castle, the roads are pretty much closed. We are strongly urged to stay indoors."

"Says who?"

"I don't know Castle, how about the news report that the city just e-mailed me, or, if not that, what about your common sense Castle! That's two freakin' meters of snow on the ground!"

Castle could sense that Kate was getting annoyed so he backed off.

"Alright," he said softly, "What do we do?"

He walked over to his chair and sat down, Kate followed.

"I don't know." She said after a while. "Try calling Alexis."

He nodded his head and pulled out his phone.

"Hi Alexis... Yes I'm okay!... No, no, we just fell asleep... I wont stay at the precinct all night before a holiday again, I promise... Are you sure?...Make sure grams doesn't drink too much eggnog, you remember what happened last year...love you too sweetie, bye."

He ended his call and looked up at Beckett.

"Well, Alexis is fine. She was more worried than angry so I am off the hook!" He said, pronouncing the last three words distinctly while doing a jig, trying to lighten up the situation.

They sat in silence for another minute. Kate picked up a hard candy from her desk and began twiddling with the wrapping. After a few minutes of listening to the crinkling cellophane Kate paused and looked up.

"What now?" She asked, softly, clearly upset at the situation.

"I don't know," Rick began honestly, "but, at least nobody can commit murder in this weather!"

He smiled, hoping to cheer her up. His efforts resulted in a small hard candy, hurled at his head.

A/N:

I know it seems really corny, bear with me it should get better! Let me know what you think!


	2. Almost nothing was stirring

**Hi everyone, firstly I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who favourited (is this a real word?)/ alerted chapter 1! To those of you who were wondering 2 meters is just over 6 feet... so, I actually meant to write feet but I am Canadian and these things slip out sometimes... what can you do, eh?(we don't eve get that much snow up here!) This chapter is very different- but I really wanted to explain some of Alexis's behaviour! I promise next chapter will be back to normal, and it is already almost finished! **

**Disclaimer still applies, all publicly recognizable characters, setting etc. belong to their rightful owners. All original content is property of the author (me!)**

"Dad, don't do this again...I know dad, don't worry, I'm alright... I wont dad, I don't even think we have- you were supposed to buy some on your way home. Don't worry dad I'm not mad, just be safe okay? Love you."

Alexis gently put the phone on it's cradle and walked over to the kitchen. The foundation of her annual christmas eve dinner was scattered through out the room, the oven pre-heating, water for soup boiling, sugar cookie dough in a lump on the counter.

She walked over to the kitchen cupboard and found her favourite rolling pin. After rubbing flower into the wood Alexis began to pound and flatten that cookie dough like there was no tomorrow. After all, the cookies had to be nice and crisp; her father couldn't stand chewy christmas cookies.

Oh dear, her father.

Alexis made her way over to the living room and sat herself on the couch. She left the mess in the kitchen for her father to clean when he gets home.

"And when he does" she thought to her self, "he's going to wish he had it as easy as those cookies"

She sighed, he had been at the precinct with detective Beckett all night last night, not wanting to leave her there alone. It was no wonder that they had fallen asleep, she couldn't blame them for that, but missing christmas? He was supposed to spend christmas with family, people he loves...

Alexis used all her will power to try to take Kate Beckett out of that category, but she knew he loved her. Everyone knew it and prayed for the day that someone would make a move, but Alexis wasn't too fond of the whole notion. Ever since there was that Nikki Heat case, and the one with the freezer Alexis began to hate the idea of her dad shadowing Beckett, and with every brush with death Alexis began to hate Kate more and more.

She knew it was wrong. How could she despise this woman, who clearly cared about her dad. Alexis thought about her shooting; how could she hate Kate as she laid dying dying in the hospital. She thought about the hostage situation her father got himself into; how could she scream at the poor woman when she could clearly see Kate's world crumbling in her eyes?

She punched a pillow. It wasn't even about her dad's safety anymore. Hell, he was probably safer staying on the police's side of the action than he ever was as a party crazy, lawbreaking, page six making author. He was most likely safer doing his research with the NYPD, who would do everything in their power to keep him from harm, than those criminals and shady figures he used to meet to research his other books.

Alexis frowned as she admitted to herself what her real problem was. She was so used to being Castle's little girl, his princess, that it was hard to see him love another woman, other than grams, so much. But she knew her dad still loved her unconditionally, that he still put her first. She could even tell that he thought about her when he wad around his beloved Kate, in fact she was certain that most of the good advice actually came from her. Still, Alexis was, although she hated to admit it to herself, jealous, but there was something more there...

She stood up and made her way over to the kitchen, deciding that at least her and grams could have a nice dinner. And, as she took out the "christmas story cookie cutters" from the cookie cutter drawer Alexis realized what else it was that she was feeling. Her "maternal instincts". It was a running joke in her family that she raised her dad into the man he is today, and in a way it is true. Yes, Alexis is a teenager, with all the insecurities, hopes, fears and dreams of a teenager, but she is very mature for her age. Despite her own youth, Alexis could see the young spirit in her father's blue eyes. The boyish curiosity, the naïvety in his always doing kind things for complete strangers, whether it was right or not.

Alexis lived her entire life with her dad. She was so used to him being strong, him being wise, him being a pillar of support whenever she needed it. Those traits in her dad seemed to her as natural as the breaths that he took, so, whenever she looked in his eyes she could only see her father who would do anything for anyone. Who loved those he loved unconditionally no matter what, and all she wanted to do was protect him from anyone who could hurt him.

* * *

><p>Katherine Beckett could hurt him. Katherine Beckett held his heart in her hands, and she knew it. The thing was, she would never be able to. She looked into his blue eyes and saw everything that his daughter saw: the playful, fun loving, naïve man who she was terrified to take to crime scenes, but she saw so much more as well. Kate looked into the eyes of her partner and she saw seriousness and respect. She saw the tired lines around his eyes that told her how he stayed up late, thinking, writing and taking care of everybody, including herself.<p>

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**

**-Mellie**


	3. What fun it is to laugh and sing

_**Thank you everyone for the alerts/ reviews. We are back to Castle and Kate at the percent...**  
><em>

_Katherine Beckett could hurt him. Katherine Beckett held his heart in her hands, and she knew it. The thing was, she would never be able to. She looked into his blue eyes and saw everything that his daughter saw: the playful, fun loving, naïve man who she was terrified to take to crime scenes, but she saw so much more as well. Kate looked into the eyes of her partner and she saw seriousness and respect. She saw the tired lines around his eyes that told her how he stayed up late, thinking, writing and taking care of everybody, including herself._

* * *

><p>Without warning she stood up and walked over to one of the empty walls. Sh slowly slid down onto the floor, sitting with her head in-between her knees. Castle stood up and rushed beside her.<p>

"Kate what's wrong?" He said, his voice full of concern.

Kate looked up, thinking about what to say. Rick could see the defeat in her face when she decided to go with the truth.

"I'm just a little bit upset. This is the first Christmas since my mom died that I actually planned on celebrating. I bought a little tree, and some little decorations, I even bought on of those calendars that give you chocolate every day in december until Christmas! I would have spent the day alone, and maybe the only calendar left in the store was a Dora the Explorer one, and yes my tree is only 3 feet high, but now I can't even celebrate in my own tiny way."

"Kate," Richard began, but she cut him off.

"I know it sounds dumb. I bet you go all out for the holidays too, but for the first time in years I don't feel guilty about celebrating. I'm not thinking about how much better this would be with my mom, I'm thinking about how I can honour her through celebrating for the both of us, instead of just by mourning and catching her killer."

Kate stared into the eyes of her partner. Those clear blue eyes that she could read like the sunday paper. Those expressive eyes that were saying: we can still celebrate christmas. Those eyes gave her hope that the painful process she went through to come to this realization would not go to waste.

Castle stared back in silence, understanding her quiet thought process, until she opened her mouth.

"Castle," she said softly, almost as though she was scared, "I wanted to thank you. For not pushing anything. For giving me time to think things through, to stand up on my own feet by myself." She was whispering by the end, the confident, sassy Beckett that Richard Castle knew, loved and was seeing more of, allowed quiet sensitive Kate to make a rare appearance.

"Kate, I don't want to push you out of my life," he began, "Without all of this I wouldn't be able to write more Nikki Heat books, I wouldn't be able to hang out with Ryan or Esposito... and I am pretty sure even Gates likes me know after I cracked the doll thing during that sniper case." He said, almost regretting his words, regretting invisibly dragging Kate's episodes out of the file in her mind that he was sure they were stored in.

"It was that case that made me start thinking about that." She said quietly. "It reminded me of every thing you have done for me and every time you waited, or held yourself back because of me. I always thought that you were some kid without a filter but you aren't, are you?"

"You know Detective Beckett," he laughed, immediately lightening the mood, "you learn something new every day!"

"I bet the things I don't know about you could fill a book Mr. Castle" she stated, half smiling. His good natured fun made her relax, almost making her forget about the pain he was experiencing.

"You have no idea."

"I think I want to know." She said on a whim, surprised with herself for being so bold after having exposed a very weak part of herself. "We have who knows how long, and you tell stories for a living, so humor me."

"Really Kate?" He asked, earnestly.

"Ya, you know when we were cuffed we were so busy trying to get out that we didn't really talk."

Kate waited in silence for a minute.

"I'm waiting." She said, half singing, half impatient.

"Well, you did have one thing right," Rick began "I am some kid without a filter, I just direct everything that spews out of my brain onto a piece of paper, or more accurately, a computer document."

Kate looked at him, worried for a moment, he waved her gesture off.

"Not everything gets published, Kate, I bet I have written more stories that go straight to the trash bin than I every have working on a real book. I write poetry too, never even thought of publishing it, but it's something I do."

He tried to judge the expression on Kate's face, he wasn't sure whether to go on or not. An impatient nod encouraged him to continue.

"I love my daughter, a good 98% of the time that Gina calls to complain about my procrastinating I have been taking care of her. I rarely get sick, which is good because I am miserable when I am sick. I think I got chicken pox at the same time as Alexis when she was 8, and I'm pretty sure she was the one taking my temperature and making me chicken soup. Oooh, and I am officially qualified to proscribe one specific kind of medicine, and in my opinion it's the best one on the market." He said, smiling at Kate's serious, curious gaze.

"And that would be?"

"Laughter."

"Excuse me?"

"Laughter is the best medicine!"

"Be serious Castle!" She shouted punching his arm, playfully. He smiled at her sparkling laughter.

"See, you are already feeling better!" He exclaimed.

Kate calmed herself down enough to smile. She could see his logic, as crazy as it was.

"Besides Detective, it's your turn."

Her smile melted into a pained expression that said something along the lines of no way in hell.

**Hmm. I hope everyone is in character. If it seems off in some places it's because I had to re-write half of this after watching cuffed! It was difficult to explain why Kate was being so soft all of the sudden, I hope I did her justice. Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Mellie**


	4. Last Christmas I gave you my heart

**Sorry this took so long- I have been really busy! Thank you so much to everyone who has read/alert****ed/reviewed this story! It makes my day!**

**I know the pacing is weird, bear with me!**

"Besides Detective, it's your turn."

Her smile melted into a pained expression that said something along the lines of no way in hell.

"Kate, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Castle said, hoping he had not pushed her too far, "Besides, you already shared more than I have."

"Really Castle? I've known you for four years, you haven't shut up for a minute since the day I met you, and you have the tenacity to think I have shared more than you." A playful sparkle in Kate's eye assured Castle that she was just fooling around.

"Is that you offering up information to me?" He said, in mock disbelief.

"No Caste, I am merely stating a point."

"Ahh I see... so what now? Want to watch a movie on the computer?" Castle asked, looking for something to do.

"No, computer systems are being shut off, they wan't to conserve the energy on our generators in case there is a power failure."

"My phone?"

"What if we need to call for help?"

"Or if Alexis needs to reach me..."

"Ya."

"So."

The room grew thick with a familiar, sticky, awkwardness as Kate and Castle sat beside one another in silence.

"Ooh lets plat a game!" Castle yelped as he jumped up with excitement.

Kate wanted more than anything to say no, yes she was beginning to trust Castle, and yes she was starting to see the mature side to him that she has always admired but she knew that playing an innocent game with Castle could go places she didn't really want to go.

But he looked so excited, like a puppy wanting to play catch or a six year old about to embark on the "science experiment of the century"...

"Fine, what did you have in mind?" Castle ignored the "I'm so going to regret this" tone that laced her voice and began brainstorming.

"Well, not something too serious, not something too personal..." He glanced up at the detective, oh he loved the way her eye brows furrowed together when she was confused "Well, we are going to be here all night, I don't want to scare you off." He said as innocently has he could. She still slapped him lightly on the arm as he expected/ dreaded/ hoped she would.

He looked back down at his hands and then up again, to stare at space. That's when he noticed the big, white, empty murder board. He jumped up and started skipping towards it.

"Pictionary!" he all but shouted to Kate, who was still sitting halfway across the room.

"Castle, I'm pretty sure you need two teams of at least two people to play that game." She said, getting up from her spot on the floor.

"X's and O's" He said, staring into her eyes as she approached him. She blushed.

"Hangman." She said after a short pause, she needed to recollect her thoughts after his blatant demonstration of affection. "This is after all a murder board."

And with that she grabbed the dry erase marker out of Castle's hand and began to draw a very elaborate gallows.

"Taming of the Shrew" Castle called out, exited at having won the round. The little stick figure on the board, who had been affectionately named Senõr Marcos, was one toe, on one foot away from being very boney, very dead stick figure meat.

"I'm surprised you didn't get that sooner, you self proclaimed author" Kate called playfully.

"Her name is Katharina Minola, Renown'd in Padua for her scalding tongue" He quoted, attempting to prove his competence. His efforts were met with a death glare.

"Are you calling me a shrew?" Kate asked, part shocked, part teasing.

Castle bit his lip realizing his mistake. Kate and Kate. Funny how he had never noticed before.

"Not at all! I actually don't believe that Kath-" Kate cut him off.

"Castle, it's fine. For one I studied taming of the shrew in university, Secondly we've been playing for an hour and I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Oh right, anything in the break room other than coffee?"

"I have instant oatmeal in my desk?" She offered hoping he had something else up his sleeve. Instant oatmeal did not sound appetizing.

"Oh goodness no! It's christmas eve Kate! Instant Oatmeal!" he scoffed.

Kate had forgotten it was Christmas.

"Listen," he started "I fell asleep before I could eat lunch. I have a sandwich and a can of pop. I know it's not much but it's something." His voice was soft and gentle. A huge contrast from his loud, joking shouts from before.

He walked into the break room, took a can of coke and a sandwich out of the fridge and handed half to Kate. He sat on top of Kate's desk and she sat down beside him. A bit confused by the sudden change of pace. She accepted the sandwich and began to eat.

"I feel like I'm in grade school." She confessed, smiling shyly.

"In grade school none of the pretty girls would ever share their sandwiches with me." Rick stated, bluntly. It was these moments, when Rick showed his weaknesses, that made her melt inside.

"Oh the other boys used to give me hell for it, but whose laughing now! Here I am splitting a turkey sandwich with the prettiest girl on the planet."

Kate froze. The blush that was beginning to form on her cheeks even paused for a moment.

"Kate are you okay?"

she nodded, unable to find words.

"Here," he said taking a sip from the can, "Have something to drink."

He looked genuinely concerned, and for the first time innocent. Did he not just realize what he did to her? She took the drink, and sipped slowly.

"Hey Rick, thanks."

"For what?"

"The proper christmas dinner."

"Kate, I would hardly call a turkey sandwich a proper-"

"That's what my mom would make me christmas eve every year. She would spend all day making the most mouth watering, delicious turkey for lunch the next day and one year when I was five I wouldn't stop nagging her about letting me try some so she made me a sandwich and ever since then it has been a tradition."

"Funny how things work out, isn't it Kate."

She nodded.

**So... I don't think I like this chapter- but I needed it to get where I was going so please don't loose faith in me!**


	5. Were nestled all snug in their beds

**I'm sorry it's been so long- I've had a crazy week. But I am actually pretty happy with this chapter- I hope you are all too! Speaking of you all: Thank you so much for reading, and all the reviews! I can't tell you how much it means to me! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable belongs to me, all original content does though :D**

Castle and Kate had been talking for hours, and some how they had managed to made their respective half sandwiches last that long as well. Rick took the coke can off the table and took a small sip. He held the can out to Kate.

"Want the last sip?" She nodded quickly. Did he not realize that they were drinking out of the same can, it was practically like a...

"Kiss?" He said, finishing her thought, unbeknownst to him.

Kate jerked, looking surprised.

"Earth to Kate, you look like a deer caught in the headlights! Hershey's kiss for desert?" He said again. She looked down at the small foil covered chocolate in his hand. Oh.

"Uh sure Castle." She said, trying not to sound phased. She took it from his hand and slowly unwrapped it.

He watched her hands delicately taking the wrapping apart, prudent not to rip it. He watched her arms tense, with her elbows sticking out. Oh what he would do to be in those arms. To erase all the pain he knows she is feeling, just to give her a...

"Hug." Kate said, her eyes looking up, amused.

"Uhh what?" Castle said, half guilty, have confused.

Kate paused, looking curious before continuing.

"White chocolate kisses are called hugs Castle."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a minute. Each thinking about what had happened. Castle broke the silence first.

"Hey, it's getting late and Santa is going to be here any minute... let's make a tree!"

"Castle I haven't believed in santa since I was three, and how do you suppose we make a tree... unless you are some sort of crazy experimental tree recreating biologist."

"Kate, Kate, your lack of faith in me hurts. Well, the closest thing to an experimental biologist I have ever been was the mad scientist costume I wore for Halloween one year."

"Castle, your point."

"Right! This is the 21st century A tree doesn't actually have to be a tree! Here," He said, throwing the coats of the coat stand in the break room and grabbing the green blanket from the couch. "Just throw the blanket over the coat stand, and maybe Ryan's I love Ireland throw... and voila! A tree."

"It just needs some decorations." Kate said, beaming at the tree like a five year old. She walked over to the fairy lights some of the other cops had hung up around Gate's office door as a joke. Castle smiled and together they wrapped them around their make shift tree.

"Ah, Kate it's beautiful." Castle said, grinning at his creation.

"Ya, too bad there are no presents to put under it." She said, looking at Castle accusingly.

"How did you know?" He said, taking a large wrapped gift box from under Kate's desk and putting it under the tree.

"I'm a detective, remember?" She said as she took an almost identical package and put it under the tree next to his present.

He looked down at her and smiled, his happy moment was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hi dad."

"Alexis! I thought you would be gone by now!"

"Dad the airport is closed, my flight has been cancelled."

"Oh right, I forgot." He could practically here his daughter's eyes roll through the phone.

"I just called to say good night, and merry christmas."

"Goodnight pumpkin." There was silence. "Sweetie, I might not be home tomorrow."

"I know. Don't worry. Gram and I will have fun opening presents... you did get me a present right?"

"Grams knows where it is. Oh and hers is in drawer of my bedside table."

"Thanks daddy, I love you!" She said and hung up the phone. He put his phone in his pocket.

"I love you too." He mumbled to himself.

Across the room Kate froze. Did he just say I love you? Her breathing quickened.

"What was that?" She said, her voice was shaky. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh Alexis called, she was trying to figure out where I hid her present."

"Oh... uh I guess we should call it a night." Kate said, still nervous from before.

"Sure, I'll take the couch in the break room and you can crash on the one in Gates' office."

"Castle, Gates locks her door."

"Oh. You can have the break room, I'll take the chair, goodness knows I've fallen asleep there enough times."

Kate thought about all the times they have fallen asleep in the precinct. About how no matter where she could have sworn she actually fell asleep, she always ended up on the couch.

"How about I let you have the couch this once Castle. I would hate for you to wake up in the middle of the night and pull your back out carrying me.." She bit her lip and Castle stood there, looking as if he had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Fine, but use my jacket as a blanket, it's warmer than yours and the real blankets are on the tree."

"Poor planning." Kate said, shaking her head.

"But worth it. Trust me, I'll be fine on the couch. I've been divorced twice, I'm used to it."

Kate took his coat from his hands, gave him hers, and sat down on his chair. She watched him walk into the break room and lie down on the couch. She wrapped his coat around herself and slunk back into the chair. She breathed in and was immediately surrounded by his scent. She closed her eyes and smiled.

In the break room Richard Castle lied down on the couch and pulled Kate's too thin for winter coat over him. He breathed in. Cherries. He bit his tongue and used all of his will power not to get up, and carry Kate Beckett over to the couch again, and actually staying with her this time. Carrying Kate to the couch was easily one of his favourite things in the world. Seeing her lie so limp in his arms made him feel warm inside. Listening to her soft breathing, her forehead relaxed, as if she didn't have a care in the world. He smiled, and fell asleep happy.

Kate was in a state somewhere between being awake and unconscious. Being wrapped in Rick's coat reminded her of all those nights when he would carry her in his arms to the couch in the break room. Trying so hard not to wake her up, but never succeeding. She pretended though, for him. Partially because she would have to kill him if she let on that she knew, and she didn't want to risk having him drop her- and she had trouble admitting it, even to herself but she kind of liked it. She felt safe in his arms, for once she didn't feel like detective Beckett but like Kate. She hadn't even felt that way with Josh, with him they had always been two separate people and when they were together she didn't feel special, she barely felt. But being in Rick's arms, it gave her butterflies. She felt like a pre-teen, like a cute boy had said hi to her in the hall. Kate smiled, curling up again. For the first time, in a long time, Kate fell asleep and felt safe and happy.

**So what do you think? I know it's cheesy but they will be forced to talk about their feelings soon, don't worry! Thanks for staying with me and please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Mellie**


	6. let it snow

**Two chapters in one night? Think of it as an early christmas/ Chanukah / other seasonal holiday present!**

**Thank you all for the alerts/ reviews I got for the last chapter! If you haven't read it yet I would get on that before reading this one... or it won't make any sense! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and I forgot to mention in my last chapter: thank you to LadyAilith for the idea about the christmas tree! I take ideas into consideration so any ideas (christmas presents... hint hint)let me know!**

**Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only, I don't own any recognizable content.**

Kate opened her eyes and frowned. She could her her teeth chattering, she could practically taste the cyanosis on her lips. Since when was the precinct so cold? She sat up strait and looked into the break room. She could hear Castle fiddling with a flashlight. Suddenly a yellow beam of light pierced the darkness. Kate stood up and felt the cold precinct floor under her feet. Damn it, she took her socks off in her sleep. She had been doing that since she was a little girl and she had lost countless pairs between her sheets and the mattress. She sat back down and started to search, noisily and blindly for her socks. Castle heard her moving and came into the room.

"Oh Kate." he said, using his light to find her socks/

She tried to put them on her feet but she was clearly too tired. Castle knelt down and put the flashlight in between his legs. Slowly, and carefully he helped her put her socks on.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Lets get you over to the couch, okay?"

She nodded, bravely crossing the cold precinct floor. He helped her lie down on the couch and covered her with his coat once more.

"One second." He whispered, and he went over to their christmas tree and pulled off one of the blankets.

"Our tree." Kate complained when he got back.

"Kate, it's fine the tree is still intact- I was careful." He wrapped her in the green and white fleece and started to make his way over to the chair. Kate grabbed his arm.

"Stay."

"Kate I can't, you aren't thinking strait."

"Castle, I'm awake. Look into my eyes."

He did. He saw that she had woken up during their journey. It must have been the cold.

"Now please stay." She started, her voice wavering. almost as if she was about to cry. "I'm scared Castle."

He sat down and put her head on his lap and his legs under her back.

"Why are you scared?" He whispered.

"It's cold." She said, matter of fact, but she seemed so small.

"Kate, the powers just been shut down, it's okay."

"No, it's going to sound dumb but ever since that incident with the freezer..." Her voice trailed off and Castle heart sunk into his stomach.

He still felt guilty about dragging her into that, even though they ended up saving the entire city. He hated himself for putting her through that, and now she was too scared to be in the cold alone? He put his hand on her head and ran it through her hair. Her head seeming, more than ever so delicate in his large hands.

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay Castle. Like I said it's stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"Castle there is something I need to talk to you about." She was nervous. There was so much she needed to tell him about, but how could she say it?

"Anything Kate."

"I want to tell you why I broke up with Josh."

"Kate, you don't have to."

"I do, you were right. You told me that I hid myself in relationships with men I don't love- and I do, I did. Josh was nice enough but he was immature. He didn't care, Castle about anything. He couldn't understand why I was having so much trouble getting over my shooting. He told me to get over myself. I told him to try being on the other side of the scalpel. And when I couldn't tell him the truth, not because I couldn't trust him but because I didn't want to I ended it."

Kate paused, the silence in the air was tangible. Castle started to talk but Kate interrupted him.

"He called me a few days later,he thought I broke with him in the heat of anger. But I didn't. I had a moment of clarity. I realized that he wasn't the man I wanted to be with. I wanted to settle down. And yes, Josh is a good man but thats not everything. I want fun. I want reliable, loyal. I don't care if he has faults, hell it's better that way because look at me! I'm a freaking mess!"

"You're perfect Kate." Castle said, like a school boy whose favourite comic book hero had been insulted.

"Castle." She said playfully. "But let's be serious. I realized something else in my moment of clarity. I already knew the man I wanted to be with. He had been under my nose all along. And it took me three months to work out all my problems before I could face him again."

"Lanie is going to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because you're trying to steal Esposito from her! Sure they're broken up now..."

"Caste! I'm serious! Please, don't make this harder for me Castle. I'm trying to tell you something. But I don't know how."

"Kate, it's okay."

"No Rick, it's not. You remember the freezer Rick?"

"Kate don't think about that."

"Remember what I said before I passed out?"

Castle sighed. He was worried she was shaking uncontrollably, but she wouldn't calm down. He gave in.

"You said: 'I just want you to know I l-'" He said, hoping it would appease her. It made her shaking worse. He moved his hands off his head and wrapped them around her. "Stop shaking Kate." He pleaded but she didn't. He felt tears soak his arms. He wiped them from her face but they kept coming down.

"Castle I heard what you said. In the cemetery. I heard. I'm sorry."

His heart froze. Tears began to form in his own eyes. His throat began to hurt.

"Kate stop crying."

"Don't hate me."

"I couldn't hate you Kate."

She stopped shaking suddenly.

"I've been scared to tell you because I don't want to loose you. Castle. You are important to me and having you is enough. I can live with never catching my mother's murderer, I can live with having been shot. I can live with anything thrown at me. I want everything we have. When we were handcuffed together we worked. We work and I think I'm ready. Ready to tell you that when you said hitched my heart skipped a beat and I crossed my fingers and prayed you would get down on one knee. When you said 'a writer and his muse... just like us.' I wanted nothing more than for you to grab my face and pull it to yours. You saved my life Castle countless times. Through the words you wrote that wrote that helped me breath when I was drowning in my mother's death. You helped me stay afloat when I tried to stop my dad from drowning in alcohol. And It wasn't a mistake when I said next time lets do it without the tiger, and when we woke up from being drugged I snuggled up to you and I want to do that again everyday for the rest of my life. I should stop talki-"

Castle cut her off. He had lifted her up in his arm and flipped her onto her back. He looked down on her face and watched her breathing. He smiled, she did to.

"Castle I..."

He unlocked his elbows and fell gently onto the couch. He was so close to her, he felt her breath in his hair. His brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Rick." He whispered sending warm shivers down her spine into her belly. Whatever cold ice she had running through her veins disappeared in an instant.

His hands returned to her hair and he brought his face to hers.

"Rick." She breather before he shut her up for good.

**What do you think, too unrealistic? A girl can dream, right? Well I hope you enjoy my dreams... and let me know what you think! Happy Holidays to everyone! **

**Thanks,**

**Meliie**


	7. Oh Christmas Tree

**Wow I am so sorry this took so long. Please forgive me? Life gets crazy especially around the holidays, especially when you take 10 courses and your teachers are desperate for marks to submit... Anyways I hope this makes up for it and thank you so much to everyone who has been reading/ reviewing/ alerting. You are all incredible.**

All mistakes are mine, I've already stayed up wayyy too late writing this to edit it well. I'm sorry but I did the best I can.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. All property belongs to their rightful owners. For entertainment purposes only.**

A bright ray of sunlight streamed into the precinct break room through the shades, effectively waking Kate up. She tried to sit up, her mind trying to process her strange surroundings but she couldn't. Kate was trapped between a blanket and Rick Castle's arms. Rick Castle. Kate began to panic. She rotated her left wrist around, trying not to wake Castle up.

"Oh thank goodness." She breathed to herself. No cuffs. Now that she knew where she was and that she was there, Kate though back to the night before, trying to remember what had happened.

Then it hit her. Every word she had said, every tear that she shed, Every kiss that she kissed. What the hell did she do? Kate began to panic again, and not because she was worried that she had been kidnapped, again. She, in a panic had just poured her soul out to Richard Castle, she full out cried in front of Rick Castle, full out made out with Richard Castle and she didn't feel like she thought she would after finally doing the above things. She didn't feel regret.

Kate felt Castle breathing. His mouth was resting on the edge of her forehead and his arms were wrapped around her like he was scared she was going to run away. She really wanted to feel like she had made a mistake, that would be normal, that would be Kate Beckett. But, feeling the slow, steady heart beat of the man she had just confessed her love for, well, Kate could fee nothing but happiness, and security.

Kate bit down on her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. God she gelt like a geeky teenager who had been asked to the prom. She wanted to run around the room, screaming, she wanted to jump up and down on her bed screaming. She could feel the excitement, the uncontrollable giddiness pouring out of her smile and every pore in her body, but a little piece from inside her heart felt fear. The little piece still protected by her metaphorical wall, the one that Richard Castle all but destroyed last night. This little piece of Kate's heart couldn't help but worry that Richard Castle won't love her back for everything that she is, despite all the evidence to the contrary.

As if sensing Kate's momentary discomfort, Rick woke up. He looked down at Kate's face and smiled, obliterating that one last tiny shred of doubt still haunting his partner.

"Morning Kate." He said, making no effort to hide how pleased he was that Kate was still there, smiling.

"Morning Rick." She smiled back.

"I think the powers back on."

"But it's still cold." She said, snuggling closer to him. Oh goodness where did that come from?

"Perfect time for some coffee! And then we'll open our presents!" He said.

Of course. It's Christmas day.

"How about I do coffee for once and you call your family?"

"Thanks Kate." he said and the nine year old exited about the presents under the (makeshift) tree morphed into the concerned, responsible father.

Kate walked over to the newfangled coffee machine that Castle had bought, what was it, four years ago? She still hadn't figured the damn thing out and as she took the two porcelain mugs from their resting spots, his plain white and hers a traditional NYPD one, she prayed that she would finally make a cup of coffee without burning, breaking, spilling or exploding anything.

In the next room Castle had already turned his phone on and pressed number 5. Speed dial for home, since it's right in the middle of the key pad. He waited patiently for the phone to ring and as soon as he heard the line pick up he exploded.

"Alexis Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas dad, how are you?"

"I'm great, a little cold, and I miss you but good."

"And how's detective Beckett?" Martha's voice inquired, suddenly assaulting his ears.

"Kate? She's good mother, Merry Christmas to you too."

"Well, the woman did save my life Richard..."

"Alright mother, oh Alexis did you open your present yet?"

"Ya dad!" The red head said excitedly, and then sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't wait..."

"It's fine pumpkin, this isn't exactly the most ideal christmas morning. But what did you think?"

"It's perfect Dad! My own violin! I wont have to worry about renting when I go off to university next year..." She teased.

"Hey," Castle whined, sounding deeply hurt by those words. "Is that any way to treat the man who bought you an incredibly beautiful, top of the line musical instrument for christmas?"

"Sorry dad," she said in her best don't-be-so-melodramatic voice "make Kate give you an apology hug for me, I have to go before grams decides to drink all that wine you bought her..."

"Haha thanks kiddo" Martha shouted from a distance, probably dangerously close to the wine rack.

"Okay Alexis, I love you and I'll be home soon."

"love you dad, bye."

Kate walked into the room as Castle put his phone down on the desk. She silently handed him his mug and subconsciously fiddled with her sleeve, trying to hide the coffee spot that had stained her pale pink turtle neck.

The took the first sip at the same time, and both Kate and Castle closed their eyes in appreciation of the warmth that the drink brought.

"Lets see how the snow's doing." He said, when they had both come back from the moments of bliss.

Kate followed him to the window, and leaned against him. Castle held one arm, out behind her and when she moved herself closer to him, he took that as permission to wrap it around her back.

"It's not so bad." He said, watching the unusually still street below him.

"Castle there is a car buried down there!" Kate exclaimed, horrified in his inability to see how bad the snow really was

"The roads seem okay." He said, trying to qualify his earlier remark.

"Castle we would need a tank to get anywhere in this weather."

"Nice hyperbole Kate."

"Not a hyperbole Castle." Her voice was dripping with mock warning.

"Well, in 1999 the mayor of Toronto called the army to help with the snow."

"Only you would know that."

"Hey, mother was in a traveling production of Oklahoma and we spent a few months in Canada."

"Who was she?"

"She was in the chorus, but mock interest in my mother's acting credits wont make the fact that the snow isn't that bad! We could probably get a to-"

"And miss opening our presents?" Kate interrupted, knowing that the thought of christmas would override their current conversation.

Rick looked at Kate, and knew she was trying to escape from talking about the snow, so he smiled, grabbed her hand and ran towards their tree. And what a tree it was.

The lights made the soft green of the blanket look neon in some places so it looked almost as if it were polka- dotted. The blanket itself drooped, looking nothing like a tree, but it was still special, despite, even because of, all it's quirkiness.

"It's wonderful Rick." Kate said, inspired by the Christmas spirit that suddenly swept through her body.

"I told you it would be worth it." He whispered, pulling her in for a one armed hug.

"Now shut up and open your present Rick." Kate whispered into his ear. He obeyed, taking the perfectly wrapped smallish package and placing it in his lap. He put his coffee down and gently began to separate the little strips of tape from the festive wrapping.

"You could be a present surgeon Castle." Kate commented, causing Castle to jump and rip the paper. Rick looked up at her, annoyed.

"I was going to save and reuse that Kate!" He exclaimed, holding the package with one hand and motioned to the small tear with the other.

"Awfully stingy for a millionaire who likes to through money around, Rick." Kate teased.

"Habit, but good point." He said quickly, not hesitating to rip the paper off with a new found vigor.

He began to play with the plain white box, looking for the tape that was sealing it, when Kate stopped him with her hands.

"Card first." She said, motioning to the little envelope that lay forgotten on the floor with her chin.

Castle opened the envelope, then the card, and read.

_Dear Castle,_

_Thank you for being my partner, and for braving everything that comes our way with me. Merry Christmas,_

_Kate Beckett_

Rick looked at her and smiled a thank you and then continued his quest of opening the present. He finally got it opened and he when he saw what was inside he screamed.

In terror. He pulled out a plush tiger and held it out, accusingly, at Kate.

"What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?" He shouted playfully.

"I thought you would like it!" Kate protested. "There's this organization that lets you adopt wild animals and then they send you the certificate and a little plush animal! Now you have your very own tiger Castle." She grinned from ear to ear, basking in whatever strange delight that her guilt gave her.

Castle then pulled out a folded up certificate from the box and put it aside with the tiger, his face said that he was annoyed but his sparkling blue eyes said otherwise. His hand then reached into the white cardboard box a third time and pulled out a ceramic mug, one that looked almost exactly like his partner's.

"I thought you would like this one better." She said. "Look closely, I had this made special just for you."

He did. He turned the NYPD 12th precinct mug around until he came across a little yellow rectangle. On Kate's the letters on the inside proudly proclaimed "Detective". This mug had the word "Writer" written in it's place.

"I guess you had trouble finding this in the NYPD merchandise store." He mused appreciatively.

"Ya, but I figured you already had the vest, and it doesn't seem like you're leaving soon..." Her voice trailed off until she was surrounded in a bear hug so strong that she couldn't continue talking, even if she tried.

"Thank you. It's perfect. It's all perfect. You're perfect." He whispered against her hair. Kate was thankful that he couldn't see her face because she was blushing. So badly.

Then without warning, he held her out in front of him.

"Your turn."

She waited for a minute, trying to make her face return to it's normal colour, and then she took the remaining package from under the "tree". It was a similar shape and size to hers, but the wrapping was far more elaborate and incredibly intricate.

"Did Alexis help you with this?" She asked, trying to figure out how to take the wrapping off without damaging the beautiful silver bow.

"I'd be lying if I said I helped even the slightest bit." He paused. "Card first." He teased.

Kate set the present down, thankful for a brief destruction from her opening the present dilemma.

_Dear Kate,_

_I am awful at writing cards, shocking right? But I am excellent at writing_ _book dedications so here goes:_

_To the extraordinary KB,_

_I will never tire of seeing you every day and I am constantly thankful that you have allowed me to stay in your presence, alive, for this long. Merry Christmas._

_Rick Castle_

_p.s. I will explain the gifts as you see them._

Kate looked up. She didn't know why or how, but there were tears standing in her eyes.

"Thank beautiful, huh?" Rick commented. She got up to give him a hug.

"It's nice, and funny and I'm tired so give me a break, okay?" She said, lightly hitting his arm.

"You know, I'm going to have a bruise if you keep that up."

"Shut up and let me open my present."

She did just that. She removed the bow first, and placed in gingerly on the ground, and then with expert speed and skill, she managed to remove the wrapping paper without harming it.

"Who's stingy now?" Castle said, teasing her.

"I'm a cop Castle, real job, real salary."

She was faced with a white box, similar to the one she had given Castle, but it's contents were something she never would have imagined.

Kate pulled out a silver picture frame. It was shaped like an elephant and then there was a smaller, baby elephant frame attached to that one's tail. In the big one there was a picture of Kate, Castle, the boys and Roy. Their arms linked, their mouths open, singing.

"One of the cops on Karpowski's team heard us singing and couldn't resist." He said.

Kate acknowledged this with a nod and moved on to the second photo. It was of her and Castle. They were sitting at Kate's desk, and they were so animated.

"Ryan took this one. We were theorizing and he thought it was cute and I thought that as the giver of the gift I should get my own little spot with you." He grinned, waiting on Kate's reaction.

"This is really nice Castle, if the photos weren't all so stalker/surveillance-y I would say that it was perfect."

"Well detective Beckett, believe it or not, we haven't exactly taken any pictures together. And I'm glad you like it. I thought the elephants would be appropriate considering your desk ornaments. However, if I were you I would take back the part about it not being perfect."

"And why is that?"

"Look at the little elephant's tail."

She did and her jaw dropped. Hanging from the little tail was a bracelet. It was simple enough, long curved silver rods, attached together except for the fricken' diamonds where each piece of silver connected.

"Castle," She breathed "this is too much."

"Nonsense Kate, it's nothing."

"Rick," She said looking up and trying desperately not to get lost in his blue eyes, "When you bought this we hadn't even-"

"Kate 1. If it's any consolation this wasn't very expensive. The diamonds are very small, trust me I have had restaurant bills that cost me more. 2. Even before last night you were my partner. Diamonds mean commitment and I just want you to know that I will be here for you Kate."

"I know but-"

"You are worth it, and besides it's more for my benefit than yours."

"How so?"

"I thought it was pretty and I clearly can't get away with wearing it, so now I get to see it on you everyday, assuming you wear it every day. It's like buying dresses for Alexis, goodness knows I could never where them but at least I can see them on her."

Kate held out her wrist to Castle, implying that he should put it on her. He did and then she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Rick." she said, softly.

He kissed her, sending her mind soaring and causing a pleasantly painful feeling circulate with her blood down to her toes.

"Thank you Kate." he said triumphantly "Now lets get this cleaned up." he swept his arm out, indicating the tree.

"I think we should leave it." Kate said authoritatively. "I for one, had gifts for everyone before I fell asleep and I could have sworn I saw a few very suspiciously large boxes by your chair when I was sleeping there..."

"I retract me earlier statement and second that notion. How about you move our gifts under the tree and I will see what I can do about a tank, or a truck, that can get us back to my place alive."

Kate nodded and smiled. They were going to be together and more importantly Kate wouldn't be alone this holiday. She looked down at the "forever" diamonds on her wrist and smiled.

"I don't think I will be alone for the holidays again." She said to herself just loud enough for Rick to hear she said something and see her smiling, but quiet enough that the thought could remain private. For now

**One short epilogue chapter left! I know this is long but I was so inspired by the much anticipated snow we got today and my fingers just wouldn't stop typing! Again thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed and story alerted etc. You all (y'all?) make my day no my week! **

**Please let me know what you think and happy holidays (slash belated holidays) to everyone!**

**Thanks,**

**Mellie**


	8. And to all a good night

**So this is the last chapter of "Snow now what?", I know it's a short one, but it's just to tie everything together. It's very fluffy. Anyways, thank you to everyone who read/alerted/favourited/reviewed. You are all amazing and it means the world to me! **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings etc, belong to their rightful owners (not me).**

December 24th 2021. 10:30 pm.

"Is everybody in bed?"

"Just finished my rounds" Rick Castle said, joining the beautiful woman on the couch.

"Perfect." She replied, snuggling in towards her husband.

They sat in silence, looking at their gorgeous, floor to ceiling christmas tree. There were white fairly lights circling the whole thing, hand strung popcorn and cranberry chains, gold and silver tinsel, candy canes tied on with red satin ribbon. The tree looked like it had been professionally decorated but the inhabitants of the house knew better, and the cute home made paper angels, matchstick Rudolphs and cotton ball snowmen were indicators that the tree had been hand decorated, with love.

Kate loved the christmas tree, she really did. It was everything she could imagine that the perfect tree would look like and, it represented her beautiful family. Despite this, there was another tree in the Castle household that had a very special place in both Kate and Rick's heart. It stood in the corner of the living room by the electric fireplace and underneath it were all of the family's special presents for each other. This tree was short, and it's decorations consisted of one length of white fairy lights that hung limply from the top and 8x11 drawings that were fastened to the tree by safety pins. It was very un-tree like. In fact, it didn't take a detective to realize that it was just a coat tree covered in green knit blanket.

It was the makeshift tree from the precinct, the one they had put together ten years ago. Looking at it Kate had a very hard time believing that when they had first made the tree her and Rick had not been together. Looking at the tree Kate could not help but think of everything that had changed in the past ten years. She was a mother, to two little girls, and she no longer worked with Ryan and Esposito. They had all gone their separate ways about three years ago professionally that is, the three detectives and writer could be found almost every night at the old haunt, brainstorming and just having a good time. The Castle's were even hosting a big Christmas day dinner for them and their families (which for those of you didn't assume, included Lanie). Yes, there had been a lot of change but Kate had never been happier.

She looked into the eyes of her husband and smiled. If you had asked her fourteen years ago if she thought she would ever be lying down on a couch with her favourite author, preparing to go to sleep before her own two children came barging into the room to open presents, she would have shot you her coldest, steely death glare. If her father had dies fourteen years ago, Kate would have broken into a million pieces, with no hope of ever finding happiness again. If you asked her fourteen years ago if she would ever be at peace with her life, she would have given you her best poker face and ignored you. But, today she was in her christmas pajamas snuggling with her husband on the couch, like they did every Christmas for the past ten years. Today, she was sad about her father's absence and when he passed away she mourned, but she was held together by the glue of her loving family. Today, she was at peace with herself, with her job, with her friends and family. Today, and almost everyday since that christmas she was snowed in with Richard Castle, Kate Beckett was happy.

**I hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry this was so late! My curling match was cancelled so I finally had time to write. Please let me know what you think and check out my new story "Finding Clues" It's very case based, so different from this, but I would love some feedback (positive, negative, anything to help me improve). **

**Again thank you so much to everyone who read and responded to this story!**

**Thanks,**

**Mellie**


End file.
